iSleepover
by TaylorSwiftLove13
Summary: Carly is throwing a sleepover not just to have fun, but to confess her feelings to Freddie. Will they work out? Creddie!
1. Sleepover Surprise

iSleepover Party

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fanfic and my third fanfic. This is a Creddie fanfic. So enjoy! By the way, I don't own iCarly, but I wish I can.**

Chapter 1: Sleepover Surprise

"Hey," Carly greeted to Freddie before second period.

"Hey. Sam told me you guys are having a slumber party, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we're inviting three people to be our audience in iCarly!" Carly explained.

"Who?"

"Sam says Wendy, Claire, and Sally. I say that, too," Carly replied.

"So I'm the only boy?"

"No! You can invite a boy!"

"Rip-Off Rodney could be okay."

"Okay. Maybe he'll sell burritos and tacos for 10 bucks," Carly joked.

It was 6 o'clock, time for the sleepover to begin. Sam was the first one to arrive.

"Hey, Sam, you're the first one here!" Spencer greeted.

"Where's Carly? Isn't Carly supposed to come here by 5?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she did. She told she'll be at the grocery shop to buy the necessary things for the sleepover," Spencer replied. Spencer looked like he was ready for the sleepover. Suddenly, Carly went rushing from the hallway carrying three paper bags of sleepover food and drinks. She was also carrying three boxes of groovy smoothies. Freddie came out of his house and saw Carly carrying lots of things.

"Here, let me help," Freddie said, carrying the paper bags.

"Thanks," Carly said, smiling at him.

"Okay, while we wait for the other three to come, let's get ready. Sam, you put the chips in these three bowls," Carly said, getting one green bowl and two blue bowls.

"Spencer will make spaghetti tacos while Freddie and I set the smoothies on the counter." Freddie smiled at Carly when she announced she and Freddie will work with each other. As Carly and Freddie were working, they were talking about what they were going to be like when they grew up.

"When you grow up, who will you marry?" Freddie asked, smiling at Carly.

"You," Carly replied without thinking, but she was smiling at Freddie. She was happy to say that. She kissed Freddie with a smile.

"Really? Why?"

"You're the only boy that I know I can trust," Carly said, setting the smoothies on the counter next to the computer.

"Thanks," Freddie said, kissing Carly back.

"Hey, Carls, who invited Rip-Off?" Sam asked.

"Freddie," Carly replied.

"Thanks, Fredadork," Sam said.

"Hey! Stop calling me dork!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Too late! I just did!" Sam teased, opening the door.

"Hey Sam, I bought Gibby with me and Rice Krispies, three for 10 bucks," Rip-Off Rodney said.

"Why you invite Gibby?" Sam asked.

"He paid me to go," Gibby replied, removing his shirt.

"Carly, Fredadork, can Gibby enter?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Carly replied.

"C'mon in!" Sam greeted. After Rip-Off and Gibby came in, Claire and Wendy came.

"Hey, we're in for the sleepover," Claire said.

"You didn't invite the 'Dippity-Doo'?" Carly jokingly asked.

"No sign," Claire replied. "No trace, too."

"Where's Sally Martin? I thought she said she will come with you guys?" Sam asked.

"Sally's parents refused to let her come with us. She said Spencer will pick her up," Wendy replied, sitting on the couch.

"Spencer! Can you pick up Sally? She lives in Terrace Avenue!" Carly called.

"Sure!" Spencer called.

Carly continued to work with Freddie, the only boy Carly can trust in a relationship.


	2. Sleepover Stars

iSleepover

**A/N: I don't own iCarly. By the way, I'm back. This is a Creddie story and my first ever iCarly fanfic and more-than-one-chapter fanfic. I'll do the third chapter as soon as possible tomorrow. Here's the 2****nd**** chapter.**

` Chapter 2;: Sleepover Stars

"Where's Spencer and Sally, Carly? We can't start without Sally!" Claire asked, getting herself a smoothie.

"Yeah, she's like the only girl in iCarly history that has never heard of iCarly and came anyway!" Wendy explained.

"They're here. I texted them a while ago, they said they'll be here in a second," Sam replied.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Spencer had to buy himself ice-cream," Sally Martin said. She had blonde, straight hair and wore a purple t-shirt and her favorite pink yoga pants. Sally loved yoga.

"T-Bo opened an ice-cream shop half a block from our house," Spencer explained. "This is smoothie flavored!"

"Wow, lovely," Freddie sarcastically said. Carly giggled. Freddie and Carly were sitting together in the table, drinking smoothies.

"C'mon, Fredadork and you people! Let's do the show!" Sam announced, taking the elevator and a mango flavored smoothie.

"Well, we better go. The iCarly fans must be waiting!" Freddie said, taking Carly's hand and walking up the stairs. They entered the iCarly studio and the audiences were waiting. Claire, Sally, and Rip-Off sat on the car, while Gibby and Wendy were sitting on the bean bags. Sam was in her position, next to Freddie's computer.

"Okay, let's start!" Carly said.

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Freddie counted down.

"I'm the Carly, and she's the ham!" Carly joked.

"Nope, I'm the Sam and she's the Sharly!" Sam joked.

"Whatever the name is, this is always iCarly!" they both said.

"Over here is our audience. In the car is Rip-Off!" Sam introduced.

"This is our lovely friend, Claire. The girl you remember saying 'Dippity Doo'!" Carly introduced.

" Over here is the un-shirted Gibby!" Sam said.

"The girl with the yoga is Sally!" Carly said. Sam took out the remote and pressed the audience button. From the remote, the audiences were cheering.

After iCarly, they all had dinner. They ate spaghetti tacos, meatballs, and bacon strips. Carly and Freddie were talking about the time Sam ate their fudge balls after dinner. Wendy was eating a lot, way more than Sam. Claire finished all the bacon strips, and Sally kept on her daily balanced diet. For dessert, Rip-Off sold all his Rice Krispies. After dinner, Sam prank called her ex-boyfriend, Pete. They did some karaoke after changing their clothes to their pajamas. The entire room cheered when Carly and Freddie sang "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. Sam and Gibby sang rap, while Wendy sang rock n' roll. Claire and Sally sang some Christina Aguilera songs. They all came in and sang "I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas.

"Wow, this has been a very fun sleepover!" Claire exclaimed, looking through a movie case of movies to watch.

"No chizz, no one can throw a party like the iCarly crew," Sam replied, trimming her toenails.

"What I love most is the karaoke part," Carly replied, grabbing the last smoothie.

"Sam drank the most smoothies, and I thought the smoothies can last until next month," Freddie said.

"Let's watch….who likes Glee…the entire first season?" Claire asked.

"Glee? Season 1? I've been asking Spencer if I can buy one of those!" Carly announced.

"I suppose I do want to hear Rachel sing for once," Sam teased.

"Sure, Quinn does look like she'll want to sing," Wendy said.

"I haven't watched Glee ever since Quinn got pregnant. My mom thinks a teen pregnancy is too gross for children to watch," Freddie replied.

"Let's watch!" Claire said, inserting the disc into the DVD player.

"I'll cook the popcorn," Carly happily said. Freddie followed her.

"Look, Carly, when you said you wanted to marry me, did you mean it?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, not liked when you saved my life two years ago," Carly replied, looking at Freddie.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Carly replied, still looking at Freddie.

"Thanks," Freddie said, kissing Carly.

"I feel like when I have children, I'll give this story," Carly weirdly said.

"DING!" the microwave popped. The popcorn was ready. As Carly touched it, she yelled in pain, silently.

"Oh my God, Carly, are you okay?" Freddie asked, holding Carly's burned finger.

"Yeah, I just think the burn's gonna wear off sooner or later," Carly replied. She yelled in pain silently again.

"You're definitely not really okay," Freddie said. He washed Carly's finger and took out a bandage from his pocket.

"Thanks. You're a hero," Carly said. After that short moment, she kissed him softly. Carly was lucky to have Freddie always by her side.

"This means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Freddie shyly asked.

"Sure, if you want to!" Carly happily replied. Freddie nodded with a smile and kissed her.


	3. Sleepover Dare

iSleepover

**A/N: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own . This chapter may change this story into a Rated T story. On to the story!**

Chapter 3: Sleepover Dare

"Carly, is the popcorn ready?" Sam asked, eating the leftover scraps of her Rice Krispies.

"Yup, it's ready," Carly replied, pouring buttery popcorn into a yellow and red bowl. Freddie kept watch on Carly in case she doesn't get hurt or burned again. Freddie and helped Carly soothe her finger.

"Freddie, my burn's all right," Carly softly said.

"Yeah, but I'll have to take care of you, you're my girlfriend, remember?" Freddie reminded.

"Yeah, but not all the time," Carly replied.

"Sorry," Freddie said.

"Guys, let's get the popcorn already! Hey, Fredadork, what are you doing there?" Sam asked.

"Er….helping Carly," Freddie stumbled.

"Hey, you know what? My brother bought a Big Time Rush: Big Time Concert DVD from his friend, he gave it to me, since it's a sleepover!" Claire broke in.

"Can we watch it?" Wendy asked.

"Sure! As soon as Frednub and Carly finish with the popcorn," Sam replied. Carly and Freddie came rushing to the living room with the popcorn. Sam spotted a burn in Carly's hand.

"Oh my God, Carls, you got a burn in your right finger," Sam quietly said.

"It's the…popcorn," Carly replied. After watching the movie, it was 10:55. Sam was getting tired of sitting on a couch that she stood up and began to trim her toenails, again. Carly was watching American Idol on her computer. Freddie was updating his PearPhone with his laptop. Wendy and Claire were painting their fingernails, while Gibby and Rip-Off Rodney were playing card games.

"I'm hungry!" Sam groaned. She began to get some bowls of chips. Carly and Freddie went upstairs so Freddie can tell her something.

"Hey, Carly, are you sure that you're okay about me being your boyfriend?" Freddie weirdly asked.

"Yeah, I told you, you're the only boy I could trust," Carly reminded.

"How about Griffin, you kept talking about him ever since the last semester last year," Freddie replied.

"Yeah, then I asked him for a relationship again, but he cheated on me by dating Lola Hager, remember?" Carly said, standing up looking at Freddie.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Totally, you're honest to me every single day in my entire life. So I'll be honest to you," Carly replied.

"Good," Freddie said, kissing Carly. Carly was happy to be kissed by Freddie. Freddie went downstairs to see what was happening in the sleepover.

"How's it hanging?" Freddie asked.

"It's great," Claire replied.

"Sam started a 'dump-pudding-in-hair' fight," Wendy replied, wiping some leftover pudding on her hair. Carly laughed at the phrase, but Gibby was covered in cherry juice instead of pudding.

"Why isn't Gibby soaked in pudding?" Carly asked.

"His mother said covering yourself in pudding will make your muscles wimp, so he asked for cherry juice!" Rip-Off replied with a smile.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Sam asked.

"We…er…looked for….er….my PearPod," Carly stumbled.

"So…yeah," Gibby said.

"Why isn't Carly in her regular pink slippers?" Sam curiously and randomly asked.

"Er…Sam…you're wearing my pink slippers," Carly replied, pointing to Sam's feet.

"Oh." One hour later, they were admiring Spencer's new toy sculpture made out of tiny toys Carly played with as a baby. Freddie put his arm around Carly as she took a picture of it. Sam licked it continuously and Wendy felt it. Claire and Gibby surrounded the sculpture, like a security guard.

"So, whatcha think?" Spencer curiously asked.

"It's great!" Carly, Freddie, Sam, Claire, Wendy, Rip-Off, and Gibby said all together.

"Nice!" Spencer replied.

It was time to go upstairs to Carly's bedroom to sleep, but they weren't sleepy yet. Wendy called dibs on sleeping on the floor next to Carly's soft bed. Sam decided to sleep in the couch, Freddie decided to sleep next to Carly's bed, smelling Wendy's feet, and Claire slept next to Freddie's feet, which left Rip-Off to sleep next to the couch. Since Gibby didn't have a sleeping bag, he borrowed a bean bag from Spencer's room. Wendy took pictures that she would share to her children some day.

Freddie wrote a blog in about the whole sleepover. Carly began to watch the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. the World in her PearPod. It was 1:00am. Wendy and Claire were beginning to fall asleep. Rip-Off and Gibby were playing Catch the Raisin. Carly and Freddie had a quick talk about what would happen if Sam found out that they were dating.

"We'll explain everything," Carly said.

"Okay," Freddie said, opening the door for Carly. They began to play Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Carly, truth or dare?" Claire asked.

"Er, dare!" Carly replied.

"I dare you…to kiss Freddie for fifteen seconds, like you mean it!" Claire dared. Carly kissed Freddie, in which Freddie blushed.

"I beat your dare! And I do mean it!" Carly replied, kissing Freddie's cheek. Again, Freddie blushed.


	4. Sleepover Ending

iSleepover

**A/N: I don't own iCarly, just this. I hate writer's block, cuz I have writer's block. And this is also the final chapter, but there will be sequel.**

Chapter 1: Sleepover Ending

"Hey, isn't it time to go to bed?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Claire's asleep!" Carly replied. "Everybody, lights out!"

"Finally, it's already 2:34am! I need to be home by 10:30 tomorrow," Wendy said, snuggling into her yellow sleeping bag. Rip-Off Rodney was falling asleep with his earphones in his left ear. Gibby slept without his shirt. Sam slept with ponytail. At least that's normal for Sam, Carly thought. As soon as the lights were out, Freddie stood up and crept next to Carly.

"Good night, Carls," Freddie quietly greeted. Carly was fast asleep, but she felt the kiss that Freddie gave her on the cheek. Freddie went fast asleep. The next morning, Carly woke up. It was 7:03am. Freddie was out of bed before Carly. She snuck out of her room to find Freddie and Spencer eating raisin cereal.

"Hey, guys! How's your sleep?" Carly asked, sitting down on a chair to eat her breakfast.

"I had a dream about what it's like to be a lawyer slash sculptor," Spencer replied. "It was the best…dream…ever!"

"I had a very special dream about…well, not relaxing, nor special," Freddie said. "I was an ice cube."

"I had no dreams!" Carly replied, taking a bite of five pieces of cereal. She poured some milk on her cereal. Wendy came downstairs.

"I smelled cereal and splashes of milk, and I love cereal!" Wendy said, rushing downstairs. Claire came down and packed her things.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm leaving early," Claire explained. "Thanks for the sleepover Carls!"

"Bye, Claire! See ya' at school on Monday!" Carly greeted, handing Claire her DVD case. It was 10:30. Sam and Freddie didn't leave yet. They helped Carly clean up.

"This, Carly, has been the most fun sleepover!" Sam said.

"I know, right?" Carly replied, throwing away wrappers of Rice Krispies. After Sam left, Spencer went to Socko's house for Saturday morning movies. Freddie and Carly were left in the house.

"You know what? Now you're my girlfriend, everyday's gonna be my favorite day," Freddie said, sitting on the couch.

"Who's the girlfriend?" Carly jokingly asked.

"You," Freddie replied. Carly giggled a happy giggle.

"Why are you so charming? I regret myself for rejecting you every day until now," Carly asked.

"Now, you'll forget everything that you regretted," Freddie replied. "I'd better go now. My mom's gonna have a freak out if I don't come home."

"Okay," Carly replied. As Freddie reached the door knob, Carly stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the knob. Freddie knew what that meant. Freddie and Carly kissed the first kiss of the day. One kiss they'll never forget.

"See you later," Freddie said, exiting Carly's house.


End file.
